


Stupid and in love (and slipping on ice)

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: Fukaflower week 2021 [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Snow, Winter, im sorry it snowed here so i was just like, its snowed here its snowed there idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: “Hey, you coming Flower? Or do you want to freeze?” He jokingly asked, turning his head so he could look at her.“Fukase I’m serious, don’t try and change topics like that.” She said sternly, something which isn’t common with her. The only time he’s heard her use this tone is when Hime and Mikoto got in trouble for digging up the decorative plants in her front lawn. “You’ve been off in your own world for what seems like all day. You ignored the whole conversion we had at lunch, you didn’t even make fun of Len”Ah, she noticed all of that. Was he really that obvious, was he really acting that off?~~On one cold, snowy day, Fukase and Flower were walking home from school together. Today was the day Fukase wanted to tell Flower how he felt, how to do that? He still wasn’t sure...
Relationships: flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Series: Fukaflower week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stupid and in love (and slipping on ice)

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to write this so I had to speed run this so sorry if this is bad HAHAHAHA.
> 
> People in the server kept telling me to sleep but I got too much energy, and plus I have like 4 things to do

Snowflakes were still falling from the morning flurry as the pair exited the school building. Flower grumbled, pulling the large jacket close and moving her light purple scarf over her mouth and nose. Fukase chuckled, pulling on his own jacket.

“You ready for the trek home?” The red-haired boy jokingly asked, putting on the hood of his jacket.

Flower shook her head “No, It's so cold…” She sighed, rubbing her gloved hands together.

Fukase laughed, walking down the steps of the school front steps of the school along with crowds of other students leaving for their own walk home. Flower walked down the stairs after Fukase, crossing her arms over her chest and tucking her hands under them. When she was next to him again she could tell she was already shivering despite the thick layers of clothes she wore.

Fukase giggled “Shivering already? It’s been less than a minute” 

“Oh, shut up…” the white-haired girl hissed, her hair almost mixed into the snowy sensory around her but the black in it makes it stick out. Putting the hood of her jacket up. The hoot had ragged-looking rabbit ears, it was really adorable. Fukase watched as the snow fell on the top of her dark hood and slowly melted.

The two walked off the school grounds, now walking down the street, side by side with other students from other classes and a few in them. They can see a very happy Miku talking with Len, Piko was talking with Miki and Ia, and 3rd year Yuzuki talking to a 2nd year whose name neither of them knew.

Flower and Fukase walked in silence, only a few words exchanged between the two every once in a while. It was nice, apart from the cold. He was glad they didn’t talk, he felt like he might say something he wasn’t ready to say to her yet.

“The bad thing about not having long hair anymore is that your neck is always cold.” Flower grumbled, earning a laugh from Fukase.

~~

They had to be halfway to Flowers house, Fukase hadn’t said what he wanted to tell her today. Maybe he should wait?

He wanted to tell her how he felt. How it felt like his stomach was in knots when they were alone together. How much he wanted to hold her hand and hug her. His feelings made him feel sick at times from how jealous he felt about other people, even his friend Piko.

“Hey, Fukase” Flower waved a hand in front of the taller boy's face. “Are you listening?”

“Huh, wha… Sorry! I spaced out there hahah!” Fukase scratched the back of his head, laughing a bit to himself. That seemed to be happening quite often nowadays. 

Fukase can see the corners of Flowers' eyes turn up like she was smiling under the scarf that covered half her face “Silly… Right when I was telling you something.” She mumbled, turning her face away.

“Hm? What were you telling me, I’m 100% listening this time! I like listening to you talk!” Fukase said, trying to urge her to go on. He was telling the truth, he loved listening to her talk.

Flower hummed, pulling the scarf up a bit more “No… It doesn’t matter!” Flower said, kicking the snow lumps in front of her feet.

He watched her, as they walked. He held his breath, turning to look in front of him, his thoughts were screaming at him to tell her now, now, or never. He was once again drifting off in his own thoughts trying to pressure him into telling her. Sometimes his thoughts are really loud.

He wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking until he heard a quick warning from the white-haired girl next to him and then slipped on ice on the sidewalk.

He hit his back on the hard ground, knocking the wind out of him leaving him wheezing on the cold concrete. He squeezed his eyes shut from the pain in his back, opening them again to see Flower standing over him.

“Fukase? Are you okay? You need to pay attention more.” She held a hand out to him to take.

“Ah.. Hah...ahahaha!” Fukase laughed, taking her hand and pulling himself up with the girl's help.

Flower giggled “Stupid,” She said, shaking her head “Is there something on your mind? You’ve seemed pretty distracted all day.”

“Whhaaat, no way.” Fukase tried brushing it off, the fear of telling her taking him over.

Flower squinted at him. Fukase tried walking on but realized that Flower wasn’t following her anymore.

“Hey, you coming Flower? Or do you want to freeze?” He jokingly asked, turning his head so he could look at her.

“Fukase I’m serious, don’t try and change topics like that.” She said sternly, something which isn’t common with her. The only time he’s heard her use this tone is when Hime and Mikoto got in trouble for digging up the decorative plants in her front lawn. “You’ve been off in your own world for what seems like all day. You ignored the whole conversion we had at lunch, you didn’t even make fun of Len”

Ah, she noticed all of that. Was he really that obvious, was he really acting that off?

“Huh… I’m just… sleepy” He lied.

“I don't believe that” She reached out, grabbing his arm with her gloved hand and looking him in the eyes, Flower isn’t kine on eye contact she had told him it made her uncomfortable “There’s something else, please tell me.”

Well, he guessed…

“Um… so this might be weird” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“As long as it isn’t something gross, just tell me”

“Oh alright alright” He waved one of his hands “Well… uh, all day I’ve been thinking about… telling this girl that I liked her…” He mumbled at the end.

“Oh…” Flower let go of his arm, backing up a few steps “I see” Oh, she looked uncomfortable.

“Sorry sorry, you asked!” He laughed

She was quiet, looking at the ground “Let's keep going…” She said after being quiet for a few seconds.

“Yep! It’s cold. I wanna get out of this snow.

~~

They were close to Flowers's house when she stopped. Fukase looked at her, tilting his head in confusion at why she stopped.

“Who”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Fukase asked.

“Who’s the girl? You like?” Flower wouldn't look at him.

Oh, oh no she was asking him. What should he say? “Huh, ha, haha, why do you want to know?” Quiet, Flower didn’t explain herself “Oh well. Uh, well it's someone you know!” He said, avoiding giving an answer.

“Miku?”

“No”

“Rin?”

“Nope!”

“Miki?”

“As if! I wouldn’t date Piko’s sibling”

“Ia?”

“Nuh-uh!”

“...Stardust?”

“Nooo”

“Yuzuki?!” She was getting more and more frustrated.

“Nah”

“Xin Hua?!”

“Nope nope!”

“...Lily…?”

“No again!”

Flower groaned, kicking some snow “Come on! I’ve given almost every girl I know! Who could I be?”

“Hehe” Guess you’ll never know, he turned and took a few steps.

“Is it… me?”

Frozen. How should he respond, she got it right, does he lie, tell the truth. “Um…”

“Fukase…?” Flower mumbled. Fukase turned about around to look at Flower, who only now pulled down the scarf “I made a guess tell me if I was right”

Fukase looked down at the ground “Yeah…” He mumbled very quietly.

“Huh, what did you say…?”

“Yes!” He shouted, maybe a little too loud “yes, your right”

Flower looked shocked, mouth agape. She could hardly say anything, she felt like a fish out of water.

“Heh, sorry, I ruined the mood didn’t I…” He looked away, embarrassed at himself for forcing her into the situation. “Hey, you don't have to say anything, we can just for-”

Flower rushed at him, wrapping her arms around Fukase tightly. They stood like that for a while.

“What if I said I felt the same way…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - andyiscringe


End file.
